totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podziemne miasto
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Odcinek 9 Pearl stoi gdzieś przy jakiejś studni i rozmawia z Jonną. Taak, tym duchem. <3 Pearl: Co tam, Jonna? Kiedy płyta? Jonna: Ni-gdy. Pearl: A, fakt, ty przecież nie żyjesz. :3 Jonna: Ży-ję. Pearl: Oj, przestań. Taki żarcik. ^^ Jonna: Śmie-szny. Pearl: Prawda? <3 O, witam drodzy teleoglądacze! Ostatnio nasz Vince zajął nudnym zadaniem naszych uczestników. Właściwie wyzwanie narzuciło się samo, bo Vince zgubił naszą JoJo. Ze studni wyskakuje JoJo. JoJo: Hahah! <3 Uhu! Ale było zajebiście, tam w dole! Spojrzała na Jonnę. JoJo: O, hej duszku. <3 Pearl: Tak, ja wspominałam. W sumie mogła się nigdy nie odnaleźć... JoJo przyjęła obrażoną postawę i położyła się na ziemi, tworząc kokon. Pearl: Eh. No, ale. <3 Ostatecznie wyzwanie wygrał Drake, nasz były asystent. <3 Z programem pożegnała się Nina, niestety. ;u; Tak jej kibicowałam, eh. Cóż. <3 Co wydarzy się dziś? Czy Celcia w końcu odpadnie? Czy Drake wyjawi tajemnicę nietykalności dla Celci? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3333 Notka Po ceremonii dom został podzielony na dwie części. Zwycięzców i przegranych. Zwycięzcy to oczywiście Celestia, Drake i Helen, przegrani to pozostali. <3 Dom uczestników Część przegrańców Porozwalany salon z wybitymi szybami. Na środku leżała jakaś kupka, fuu. ;u; Keira siedzi na łóżku i rozmyśla. (pokój zwierzeń)Keira: Świetnie. 3 głosy podczas tamtego wyzwania. Na dodatek ten Drake chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś co nie powinno go interesować. W końcu dzięki temu komuś WYLECIAŁY 2 OSOBY Z WETERANÓW. A tak teraz nikt nie wie kto miał fory na wyzwaniach. I wszyscy myślą, że to ja. Tom leży na łóżku. Tom: 'Miałem iść na taras, ale jeśli jest tam Celcia? Widziałem już ten napis na ścianie i się boję... No cóż, trzeba odpoczywać przed wyzwaniem. ''W końcu wstał. 'Tom: '''Trzeba iść do placu... ''No i tam poszedł. :P Część zwycięzców Luksusowa część wyposażona w kuchnię, mały salon, łazienkę z jacuzzi i sauną + jeszcze parę dodatkowych pomieszczeń. Drake, oczywiście bardzo zadowolony, relaksował się w jacuzzi. 'Drake: '''Ahh...Takie życie to mi pasuje! ''Powiedział popijając drinka. Nagle z wody wyskoczyła Helen. 'Helen: '''Szczerze mówiąc mieszkanie u wujka niewiele się różni, ale przynajmniej nie musimy wysłuchiwać tych wszystkich wariatów... ''Drake aż odskoczył. 'Drake: '''Aaa! Zaraz...co ty tam robiłaś? ;u; ''Helen zdezorientowała się. 'Helen: '''Siedziałam na dnie i myślałam... Co w tym dziwnego? Drake zrobił taką minę. '''Drake: '''Noo....Okej? ''Znów wszedł do jacuzzi. '''< Drake: Trochę to niepokojące... > Helen wzięła jakiegoś drinka (nie tego co Drake, co wy myślicie?) i wypiła ćwierć szklanki. Helen: 'Spokojnie, chyba nie pomyślałeś że podglądałam to coś poniżej pasa? ''Wypiła całego drinka i wyrzuciła przed siebie. Wspominając że to była szklanka ze szkła, więc po spadnięciu na ziemię rozwaliła się na kawałki. ;u; 'Helen: '''Dobra, bez skojarzeń. Zostaliśmy my, ten bezmyślny bachor, wiekie afro, psychiczna hazardziska, dz*wka której imienia nie wymienię, aż chyba za miła cukrzyca i Annie, której nie znam. Finał zapowiada się dość blisko... ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''Niestety... ''Helen wzięła z jakieś tacy ciasteczko i zaczęła je chrupać. 'Helen: '''W sumie, zaszłam dalej niż ostatnim razem w tej serii. Heh, nie wiedziałam że bez pomocy wujka udaałoby mi się przeżyć w tym dnie dna. ''Drake uśmiechnął się. 'Drake: '''Nie no. Cały czas mnie nurtuje jak ty to zrobiłaś, że pod wodą siedziałaś... ;u; ''Helen się pogubiła. 'Helen: '''No tak, jak zwykle... ''Rozejrzała się czy nikogo nie było w pokoju i na wszelki zamknęła wszystkie okna i drzwi. 'Helen: '''Dobra, najpierw musisz wiedzieć że nie wolno nikomu o tym mówić publicznie, a najlepiej w ogóle, więc obdarzam cię zaufaniem, co rzadko robię. No więc jeśli się jeszcze nie domyśliłeś to... tak, umiem oddychać pod wodą jak ryba. Fajnie? ''Drake po raz kolejny zrobił taką minę... 'Drake: 'Żartujesz, prawda? Pokój Celestii: Celestia spała w pokoju w którym mogła przenocować. Niestety, nękał ją koszmar.. thumb|left|250 px Celestia natychmiastowo się obudziła z lekkim krzykiem. '''Celestia: C-co.. Wstała, poszła do łazienki się ogarnąć po czym usiadła na łóżku i westchnęła. Celestia: Czyli walczysz ze mną.. Celestio.. Ostrzem który nosiła na palcu zacięła swoją drugą rękę po czym wyszła. Domek Ekipy W wolnym czasie Vince siedział sobie na łóżku spoglądając przez okno. '' '''Vince: '''Spójrz.. ''Wystawił rękę w górę. Vince: 'Przepomina ci to coś? ''Spojrzał się na coś na bok. '' '''Vince: '''Wiem.. krowa.. prawda! Te rogi i ten słodki dzwonek. <3 ''W jego wyobrażeniach obok niego leżała rozweselona bliżej nieokreślona dziewczyna. '' '''Vince: '''Czuję się tak.. ''Przytulił się do poduszki a po oczach spływały mu łzy. '''Vince: Samotny.. taki.. pusty.. Dostał jakieś dziwne hustawki nastroju. Nie wiedział skąd się to mu zaczęło brać. ;u; Vince: 'Czemu nie mogę kochać jednej.. dlaczego muszę być dobry dla wszystkich i każdego zaspokajać. ''Chlipał jak na komedii romatycznej obsarkowując swoje łóżko. 'Vince: '''Po cholerę dałeś mi taką chorą elokwentnie wolnoduszną osobowość! ''Wkurzony rzucił coś rozwalając szybę. 'Vince: '''Dlaczego!?!? ''Kawałki szkła rozsypały się na łóżku i podłodze. '''Vince: Nie.. Sunął ręką wbijając w sobie kawałki. Vince: Muszę.. muszę.. Wziął za jeden większy i zaczął nim jeżdzić po żyle. Vince: Ohh.. Przyglądał się jak spływa po czym wstał i bolesnym krokiem chwycił za pędzel. Vince: Ta barwa mnie tak uspokaja.. owww.. Wystawił rękę i przy nacięciu wykonał kilka ruchów rysując parę serc. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i uniósł go. Vince: 'Może.. ''Przyłożył i wpisał w jedno z nich swoje inicjały. '''Vince: Powinienem być wredny i kochać tylko siebie? Przymrużył tylko oczami i się odwrócił. '' '''Vince: '''Tylko.. miałbym.. siebie? ''Padł na krzesło i z spuszczoną głową znowu zaczął histerycznie płakać. Vince: 'Mam siebie.. ''Przewrócił się bezwładnie na podłogę. '' '''Vince: '''Jestem.. ''Przytulił się do siebie. '''Vince: '''Kim jestem? ''W głowie zaczęły mu krążyć myśli. Jego wszelkie zdrady, złamane serca, złośliwości, krzywdy jakie wyrządził każdej osobie która go spotkała. Zdawał sobie z tego wcześniej sprawę, jednak przytłacza go jego ogrom. '' '''Vince: Uhh.. co ja.. ja... Przysłonił swoją głowę rękami. Vince: Jestem twórcą.. jestem dobry.. Powtarzał to sobie coraz ciszej. Vince: 'Jestem dobry... ''Nagle przewrócił się na drugą stronę, wywijając się na podłodze. Jego podłe intrygi wobec Maddie. Wykorzystanie niewinnej Catherine. Odbijanie sobie na Kimberly. Eksperymenty z chłopakami. Gburowate prowadzenie. '''Vince: '''W niszczeniu samego siebie.. ''Wydawał ciągłe jęki i krzyki, leżąc na podłodze. Niebo osłoniły czarne chmury i przez rozbite okno zaczął spadać deszcz prosto na niego. Do pokoju wchodzi Ebony.'' 'Ebony: '''Co tak jęczysz?! W końcu doszło do Ciebie jakim debilem jesteś? ..Pff, jak można było zdradzić Maddie lub kogo kolwiek, porzucić bezlitośnie kolejną, zrobić dziecko kolejnej, przelecenie Iris i co najgorsze wybranie Kim zamiast mnie! ''Z nerwów zaczęła piłować paznokcie. 'Vince: '''Doszło.. ''Chlipał skulony i przemoczony. '''Vince: Jestem nikim.. nikim. Ja nie mogę kochać. Nie mam prawa.. mówić tego słowa. Ebcia zrobiła taką minę: '' '''Ebony: '''Sam jesteś sobie winien! ''Dała mu "z liścia" i pewnym kobiecym krokiem wyszła. Gdzieś w jakiejś piwnicy Majli, Kimberly, Nina, Maddie oraz Garry stoją przed Pearl, która trzyma w rękach ogromny czek. Pearl: Cóż, wasze wyzwanie było bardzo proste, przynajmniej dla mnie, ale nie wszyscy poradzili sobie z nim tak, żeby mnie przekonać. Mamy 3 prace o Pearl i dwie o Vince'ie. Cóż, z góry zakładałam, że będziecie wybierać mła, ale w tym przypadku wyżej punktowana była praca o Vince'ie. <3 Zacznijmy po kolei. Maddie. <3 Skierowała się do Maddie. Pearl: Cóż, praca o Pearl. Wszystko zostało napisane w oryginalny pomysł. Widać, że zależało ci na zwycięstwie. Sama praca ma genialną formę, masz rękę do pisania. Musisz to częściej wykorzystywać. ^^ Nie opędziłaś się jednak od błędów, czasami warto dłużej popracować nad tekstem niż oddawać na szybko. ^^ Garry. <3 Spojrzała na chłopaka. Pearl: Garry... Vince. Cóż, nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś będzie tak odważny i zbluzga kogoś w takiej pracy, zwłaszcza, że Vince na pewno będzie chciał przeczytać to, co napisałeś. xD Praca oczywiście posiada sporo błędów, ale sam pomysł bardzo mi się podoba. Kimberly. <3 Zwraca się do Kimberly. Pearl: Pear! Pear! PEAR?!! PEARL, A NIE PEAR, DO CHOLERY! Wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy. Pearl: '''Eh, było pięknie. <3 Ale skupiłaś się bardziej na wszystkim innym, a nie na samej pracy. Praca raczej bez błędów. Przyjęłaś też formę inną niż wszyscy, a lubię takich odmieńców. ^^ Mimo wszystkie poprawiłaś mu humor, dzięki. ^^ Nina. <3 Pearl zerknęła na Ninę. '''Pearl: No, Vince. <3 Duży plus za wybranie tego seksiaczka! <3 Praca bardzo dobra, warto było dłużej nad nią pomyśleć. Sporadyczne błędy, zwykle interpunkcyjne, ale zdarzył się również ortograficzny. Całkiem sensowna praca. No i została nam cudowna Majli. <3 Pearl spojrzała na Majli. Pearl: Eee, pozostawię tę pracę bez komentarza. (please) Ale za jamniczki duży plus. <3 Aplauz, aplauz, aplauz. No, czas na werdykt. <3 Kto powróci... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Zdecydowały niuanse. Nina, odpadłaś ostatnio, ale otrzymujesz szansę na powrót. <3 Brawo. <3 Aplauz. Otworzyły się zapadnie i wszystkie luzery zniknęły, a Pearl zabrała Ninę za rękę i poszły w stronę słońca. <3 Plac główny Tym razem Tom był przed Vincem i Pearl. Usiadł sobie. Tom: '''Gdzie oni są? Powinni już być... Po Tomie pojawiła się reszta. '''Ebony: No gdzie jest Pear? <3 Po chwili ziemia z lekka zadrżała, a po chwili nastąpiło ogromne trzęsienie ziemi. Ziemia się osunęła i wszyscy wpadli gdzieś w przepaść. ;u; Podziemne miastoKategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Uczestnicy budzą się. Od razu spostrzegają Ninę, która macha im butelką whiskey. Wszyscy: CO ONA TUTAJ ROBI?! GDZIE MY JESTEŚMY?! Nina: Spokojnie, właśnie was porwałam, haha! Pojawia się Pearl. Pearl: Nikogo nie porwała. <3 Ja to zrobiłam. Właściwie mogliście tutaj wejść tunelem, ale uznałam, że tak będzie ciekawiej. A co tutaj robi Nina? Cóż, Nina powraca do gry! Co z tego, że odpadła w ostatnim odcinku. (please) Jęki... Pearl: '''Cieszę się, że też się cieszycie. <3 No, ale pora na wyzwanie. <3 Od jakiegoś czasu producenci naszego programu bardzo angażują się w to histeryczne miasto, w którym nikogo nie ma. Podobno ostatnio ktoś wygrał przetarg na wyremontowanie podziemi. Cóż, tą osobą jestem ja. ;u; Podobno ma to być podziemne miasto, które przyciągnie ludzi. Jaaasne. ;u; Oczywiście nie chce mi się tego robić, dlatego to zadanie dla was. <3 Żeby było ciekawiej, zrobimy sobie 3-osobowe grupy. Nina, jako osoba, która powróciła pomoże mi wybrać te grupy. <3 Ninka, jakieś propozycje? ^^ Nina: Eeemm... Helen, Annie i Tom w grupie pierwszej... Drake, Keira i Iris w drugiej, no i ja z Celcią i Ebony w ostatniej. <3 '''Pearl: Doskonale, zgadzam się. <3 Teraz pora na wyjaśnienia. Wasze wyzwanie jest proste. Musicie sprawić, żeby to podziemne miasto wyglądało magicznie i bajecznie, żebym mogła zarobić kupę kasy na waszej pracy. <3 Genialne, prawda? <3 Tak sobie myślę, że motywy czarnobylskie, podróżnicze i inne z poprzednich sezonów będą tu idealnie pasować. <3 Każdy z grup otrzyma dwa pomieszczenia. Jedno zrobicie w konwencji wypoczynkowo-rekreacyjnej, drugie w motywie upiorności i straszności. Liczę na dobre pomysły, bo czasu mamy mało. <3 Pracujecie w grupach, więc na pewno wymyślicie coś fajnego. <3 Macie do dyspozycji tamten schowek... Pokazała palcem za siebie. '' '''Pearl:' Ech, jest tu ciemno i nieprzyjemnie. ;u; Pozwolicie, że was opuszczę? Czas, start. <3 Grupa Niny, Celestii i Ebony Ebony: 'No to może coś na rozruszenie towarzycha,co ? <3 ''Niewiadomo z skąd zaczęła lecieć ta muzyka: ''thumb|center|335 px 'No pośpiewała se Ebcia i zaczęła poprawiać włosy.' Celestia wkurzona tym znalazła głośnik i rozwaliła go jednym kopnięciem. Celestia: Dość.. Trzeba pomyśleć, postarać się, ale co wy możecie wiedzieć. Jedna z domu publicznego a druga.. z amerykańskich denerwujących pań domu. Wzięła wielki kawałek deski wyglądający jak płótno i swoim nożykiem na palcu zaczęła rysować plany. Celestia: Może tak się postaracie.. (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: 'Właśnie. Warto by się po raz pierwszy w tym sezonie postarać. (please) Zwłaszcza, że Majli i Kimberly będą złe, jeśli zmarnuję swój powrót. :c ''Nina przytuliła Celestię. 'Nina: '''Na pewno się za mną stęskniłaś, co nie? <3 Bo ja za tobą nie. <3 ''Puściła ją i szybko oddaliła się na kilka kroków, tak jakby co. ;u; 'Nina: '''Ty powinnaś zająć się tym strasznym pomieszczeniem, bo idealnie się do tego nadajesz. <3 '''Ebony: '''Zgadzam się Niną <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ebony: No co? <3 Nina pewnie zna się na takich rzeczach jak zaspokoić klientów i w ogóle ,a poza tym nie będę współpracować z tą poczwarą o imieniu Celcia! Ebony czuje jakby coś pukało w pokój zwierzeń. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Ebony: 'Celcia, to ty?! Jeśli tak to wyjdź! ''Wyciąga z włosów lakier do włosów. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ebony: '''Mam lakier i nie zawacham się go użyć! ''Celestia spojrzała na niego ze wściekłością. '''Celestia: Dobrze, ja wam dam strach, trwogę i agonie. -.- Tupnęła nagą i zaczęła rysować pokój strachu. Po kilku godzinach pracy Celestia z wyglądem jakby był pożar i piznął ją prąd wyszła z pokoików stworzonego przez siebie. Celestia: Obiecuje niezapomniane wrażenia! Spojrzała na dziewczyny które prawie nic nie zrobiły. Celestia: Ale wy tak na serio..? Na brak reakcji Celestia odpowiedziała złością. Wzięła do ręki mega-super-megafon i na całym regulatorze.. Celestia: JAZDA DO PRACY! ..a rzeczy które tam były latało sobie normalnie.. ;u; Nina: 'No już, spokojnie... ''Przewróciła oczami i poszła udekorować drugi pokój. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak. W międzyczasie zabrała też trochę zdjęć i innych materiałów z poprzedniego sezonu. Po dość długim czasie skończyła odwalać swoją robotę. Przynajmniej na razie. Wyszła z pomieszczenia i jeszcze rozwaliła wokół siebie trochę kolorów. 'Nina: '''Czuję się jak po jakiejś ekstremalnej plastyce... ''Spojrzała na pokój. 'Nina: '''Hmm... Myślę, że powinnam kiedyś zostać dekoratorem wnętrz. <3 ''Celestia spojrzała na to wszystko. '''Celestia: A możecie troche mniej dziwkarsko? W tle zaczęła lecieć piosenka "Callifornia Girls Bitch" a cukierki leciały z każdego miejsca. Celestia: Czy was ryli popjerdolilo? Nagle pojawiła się Vicey (Yeah <3). Vicey: Ktoś mnie wołał? <3 Celestia: Kim ty dziewucho jesteś? Złapała ją za włosy i wlokła po podłodze. Vicey: Bo ja tu jestem by reklamować produkt które ostatnio majom duży sejl, rajt? Vicey kiwnęła do kamerzysty ale ten pokazał jej fucka. Vicey: Ależ z ciebie zgrywus bejb ^^. Łejt! Czy to ta krejzi o której słyszałam?! Celestia: Oj tak! Nina: Ratujemy ją? ^^ Ebony: Skądże. <3 Vicey: Help ewriłan, help! Zaczęła krzyczeć a Celestia zaprowadziła ją do swojego pokoiku, wybiegła z przerażeniem cała we krwi. Vicey: Dis is czyste zło, pipul, czyste zło! Aaaaa!.. kupujcie mój szampon. <3 Pojawiła się szybka reklama "Hipnotajzing Shampon". Celestia: Eh.. miała tylko pomalować ścianę na czerwono a nie oblewać się farbą.. Celestia wkurzona założyła ręce. Nina: Myślałam że to okres. ^^ Celestia: Milcz! Celestia trzymała w ręku nóż i skierowała go w stronę Niny. Nina: Em.. czyżby ona nie miała zakazu trzymania broni i rzeczy które mogą zabić? ^^ Celestia: Jakieś 2 godziny temu zakaz się skończył.. <3 Ebony: '''Ta dziewucha nas zabije! Czy ja to powiedziałam głośno!? Tylko nie w torebkę! ''Zaczęło grzmocić piorunami. Celestia już szykowała się by zabić owe dziewuchy ale w kadr wdarła się znów Vicey. '' '''Vicey: Kupujcie maj szampooon! <3 Celestia rzuciła nożem w Vicey i ten nóż wbił jej się w rękę. Vicey: Dubler, dubler, plis dajcie dubl.. Vicey zemdlała z powodu braku krwi w organiżmie bo krwawiła jak szalona.. xD Celestia: Eh.. Ci ludzie. Ebony: Także.. ten.. my może wrócimy do pracy.. Celestia: Będzie najlepiej. ^^ Dziewczyny znów zaczęły pracę nad swoim pokojem a Celestia złapała za nogi nieprzytomną Vicey i wciągnęła ją do swojego pokoju. xD (please) Nina zaczęła napieprzać różnymi farbami na ścianę. Nina: 'Uuu… Wystarczy spojrzeć na ścianę i już po chwili można się naćpać tymi kolorami. <3 ''Spojrzała się na swoje brudne ciuchy. 'Nina: '''Okej… Teraz trzeba wskoczyć w jakieś szekszi stroje. <3 Chodź Ebcia. ^^ ''Pociągnęła Ebony ze sobą i po chwili przebrały się w słit dziffkarskie stroje, które udostępniają też dla innych chętnych osób. xD 'Nina: '''Ekstra! <3 ''Następnie dziewczyny dokończyły ostatnie poprawki w pokoju. Po wejściu do środka można było poczuć się jak w mega słitaśnej i radosnej krainie. Pomieszczenie wypoczynkowo-rekreacyjne powinno być bardzo pozytywne, zwłaszcza że jest pod ziemią. Dlatego Nina i Ebony chciały upodobnić je do cukierkowej plaży rodem z "California Girls Bitches". Dzięki temu jest duży kontrast między tym a drugim pokojem. Wszędzie jest piasek, leżaki i wiele różnych, kolorowych, cukierkowych dekoracji. Znajduje się tam również duży bar z napojami i przekąskami (między innymi z ogórkami, które można wykorzystywać w różnych celach). W tle leci sobie także po cichu muzyka. Natomiast główną atrakcją są zawody w strzelaniu do celu z pojemników na bitą śmietanę. (please) Oprócz tego wszystkiego w pomieszczeniu znalazło się jeszcze miejsce na wystawy przedstawiające państwa, które odwiedziła ekipa Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Dookoła Świata. Można się czegoś dowiedzieć o świecie jednocześnie oglądając na zdjęciach postępy zawodników w poprzednim sezonie. Przykładowo fotki z kilku odwiedzonych państw amatorsko posklejane przez Ninę: thumb|left Od czasu do czasu można zorganizować też inne zawody, które nawiązywałyby do niektórych zadań znanych już z 5TP, ATP, CTP i PDŚ. Pomysłów na zabawy na pewno by nie zabrakło. Ebony pojawiła się razem z Tanishą i Claudyą i zaczął się seans. <3 thumb|left|366px thumb|left|390px '''Ebony: (This is how we do, This is how we do) Oh oh Sipping on Rosé Silverlake sun coming up all lazy (This is how we do) Slow cooking pancakes for my boy Still up, still fresh as a daisy Playing ping pong all night long Everything's all neon and hazy (This is how we do) Chanel this, Chanel that Hell yeah, all my girls vintage Chanel, baby It's no big deal, it's no big deal, it's no big deal This is no big deal Celcia i Nina w kąpielowych równych seksownie strojach jak Ebcia zaczynąją tańczyć z resztą i wychodzą fajerwerki. Ebony: This is how we do, yeah Chilling, laid back, straight stuntin' Yeah, we do it like that This is how we do, do do do do This is how we do This is how we do, yeah Chilling, laid back, straight stuntin' Yeah, we do it like that This is how we do, do do do do This is how we do Big hoops, and maroon lips My clique hopping in my Maserati (This is how we do) Santa Barbara-chic at La Super Rica Grabbing tacos, checking out hotties Now we talkin' astrology Getting our nails did all Japanese-y (This is how we do) Day drinking at the Wildcat Sucking real bad at Mariah Carey-oke It's no big deal, it's no big deal, it's no big deal This is no big deal This is how we do, yeah Chilling, laid back, straight stuntin' Yeah, we do it like that This is how we do, do do do do This is how we do This is how we do, yeah Chilling, laid back, straight stuntin' Yeah, we do it like that This is how we do, do do do do This is how we do Wszyscy się schowali ,a Ebcia usiadła sobie na leżak widoczny na zdjęciu i założyła okulary przeciwałoneczne. Ebony: This is how we do, yeah Chilling, laid back, straight stuntin' Yeah, we do it like that This is how we do, do do do do This is how we do This is how we do, yeah Chilling, laid back, straight stuntin' Yeah, we do it like that This is how we do, do do do do This is how we do This is how we do This goes out to all you people Going to bed with a 10 and waking up with a 2 This is how we do (straight stuntin like that) Ha, not me This is how we do, yeah Chilling, laid back, straight stuntin' Yeah, we do it like that This is how we do, do do do do This is how we do What? Wait. No, no, no, no. Bring the beat back. That's right (This is how we do), oh oh (This is how we do), oh oh Nina z Celcią wróciły i trzymały w rękach wilki plakat pt. "California Girls Bitches" '' 'Drake: '''Dobra! ''Klasnął w ręce. 'Drake: '''Bierzemy się do roboty! ''Wziął Keirę i....Iris za ręce i pobiegł z nimi szukać rekwizytów. Po chwili jednak zatrzymał się. 'Drake: '''Zaraz, przecież to nie High School Musical... ''Puścił ręce dziewczyn i pobiegli szukać rekwizytów. '''< Drake: Oby tylko dzi*ka nie wpadła na jakiś szatański sposób sabotowania nam pracy bo... > Keira wzięła co trzeba i udała się w stronę jednego z pomieszczeń. Keira: 'Pora zacząć przygotowania tej sali. ''Drake również przyniósł to co potrzeba. 'Drake: '''Teraz tylko to zmontować... ''Spojrzał na Iris która sobie siedziała. 'Drake: '''O, a ta siedzi kurwa...relaksuje się. -,- ''Wziął jakiś kamień i rzucił w magnetofon który przyniósł. Zaczęła lecieć piosenka. thumb|left|335 px Drake w rytm muzyki zaczął ustawiać pomieszczenie. Na początek zaczął oblewać wszystko złotą i srebrną farbą. 'Drake: ' Yeah, It's almost over now, almost over now, It's almost over now, almost over now, Yeah, It's almost over now, almost over now, It's almost over now, almost over now, You think the way you live is okay, You think posin' will save your day, You think we don't see that you're running, Better call your boys 'cause I'm coming. Wziął na plecy jakieś pierdoły i zaczął nimi rzucać po pomieszczeniu, wszędzie był dym i nic nie było widać. 'Drake: ' You can't be me, I'm a rock star, I'm rhymin' on the top of a cop car, I'm a rebel an' my 44 pops far, It's almost over now, it's almost over now. Guess, you ain't heard that we swallow guys, It's too damn late to apologize, When you see the mantle or when you see the skies, It's almost over now, almost over now. You think that you don't have to ever quit, You think that you can get away with it, You think the light won't be ever lit, It's almost over now, almost over now. Somethin' on your chest? Better get it off, There'll be no one left when we set it off, We ain't gonna take it no more, Since it's almost over now, almost over now. I to by było na tyle piosenki, ponieważ Drake gdy skończył przypadkowo wywalić coś na magnetofon który się rozdupczył. ;u; Zerknął do tyłu. 'Drake: '''Kurwa... ''Westchnął. 'Drake: '''Jednak czegoś mi tutaj nadal brakuje... ''Pomyślał chwilę. 'Drake: '''Wiem! ''Pobiegł szybko po resztę dodatków/rekwizytów. '''< Drake: Na pewno się to Pearl i JoJo spodoba. ^^ > Po iluś tam minutach wrócił z materiałami z poprzednich sezonów. Drake: 'Teraz tylko to przyspawać... ''Założył maskę i zaczął coś spawać. xDD Przy okazji co jakiś czas przerywał to i walił młotkiem. Po kilku godzinach skończył. 'Drake: '''Uff, gotowe. ''Przetarł ręką czoło, po czym zerknał na Iris. 'Drake: '''A ty ciągle się opierdzielasz...? Ugh, nie ważne... ''Wziął puszkę z farbą i na środkowej ścianie jebnął starannie wykonany napis: Dla Pearl & JoJo. <3 Po czym wyrzucił puszkę za siebie i przez przypadek trafił w Iris ;u;. Słychać było jak upada. 'Drake: '''Ups...przepraszam. ''Na końcu wstawił jeszcze drzwi wejściowe i wszystko było już gotowe, mógł zacząć prezentować. W międzyczasie zrozpaczony Vince zauważył z góry grupę zawodników pracujących trochę za głośno. Postanowił zejść i sprawdzić co wyprawiają. '''Vince: Nie można ciszej!? Stał naprzeciw dziwnej kontrukcji Drake: 'O! Dobrze że jesteś ziom. ''Wziął go ze sobą i oboje przekroczyli próg pokoju. 'Drake: '''Przedstawiam Playa De Los Drakeros! ''A więc. Kiedy wszedli do środka od razu rzucała się w oczy prawa część od wejścia. Znajdowały się tam pamiątki związane z PDŚ, m.in: Flagi każdego kraju a pod nimi zdjęcia wyeliminowanych osób (coś w stylu Hell's Kitchen ;u;) oraz ich podpisy. Żeby było ciekawiej wszystko znajdowało się w kolejności w której odpadali uczestnicy, uczestnicy którzy dotarli do final 3 mieli złote ramki, podczas gdy reszta miała srebrne. Na dodatek stała przy nich komoda, na której leżały m.in: Muszla z 1 odcinka, małe odzwierciedlenie statku, z mały podobiznami zawodników. <3, podobnie jak samolot którym przez jakiś czas podróżowali. Znajdowała się też tam kula śnieżna w której walczyły Celestia i Alex <3, oraz zdjęcia byłych pomocników z zeszłego sezonu (Debora, Kenneth, Dustin, Lukaninho). <3 Nad tym wszystkim wisiała lampa w barwach kuli ziemskiej. '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Fakt, przez to szlochanie zapomniałem o zadaniu. '''Vince: Woo.. przyznaję, że nieżle zrobione. <3 Nostalgicznie przyjrzał się statkowi. Vince: Tyle złamanych serc.. Zaczął po cichu mówić do siebie. Vince: Myślę, że Pearl się spodoba... Nagle go coś olśniło. Vince: Ale wiesz? Kojarzysz jak w sezonie przyszykowałem niespodziankę dla Luciany? Obrócił się i spojrzał chytrze. Vince: Nie powinienem, ale skoro już jestem to pomyśl. Pewnie jak jeszcze pomagałeś słyszałeć o czymś co ona lubi. Wymownie uniósł brew. Vince: 'Tylko sugestia. ''Dalej wpatrywał się w replikę statku. 'Vince: '''Coprawda jeśli załatwi się to w ciekawy sposób to nie wyjdzie jak podlizywanie się. ''Zarzucił komentarzem po czym zaczął przygwizdywać. 'Drake: '''Już o tym pomyślałem, nie martw się. ''Po czym zabrał go w następną cześć pomieszczenia. Był to bar....z bąbelkami! 3 Maszyny z bąbelkami, przy każdej 4 krzesła. Za nimi na ścianie napis: Come Taste the Rainbow, wut xD. Obok jedna, dłuuga sofa, taka 8 osobowa ;u;, tak różowa <3, a obok automat z lodami <3. Czekoladowe, Truskawkowe, Waniliowe, a z resztą. Wystarczy wcisnąć przycisk i powiedzieć jaki się chce smak, a takie wyskoczą. <3 Na ścianie wisi jeszcze wielka plazma dla tych którzy chceli by sobie trochę wypocząć, już wiadomo do czego sofa. <3 'Vince: '''Ołkej... Siadł sobie wygodnie i sprawdził kanapę. '''Vince: '''O boshe.. <3 Od razu dostał przypływu endorfin. xD '''Vince: '''Aż chce się zapomnieć o samokrytyce i brać wszystko garściami. <3 ''Nagle Vince ujrzał cień w kształcie Kimberly. W całym... pomieszczeniu rozległ się jej chichot, po czym cień zniknął <3 'Drake: '''Czy to...? Nie, to nie możliwe... '''Vince: '''Kimberly? :o ''Wziął Vince'a za ręke i poszedł z nim dalej, widząc go zahipnotysowanego. W końcu dotarli do 3 etapu, był to kącik Pearl. <3 Na początek ku oczom rzuca się wielka rzeźba z lodu Pearl. Błyszczy się i trudno by było jej nie zauważyć. Na ścianie obok wszystkie zdjęcia Pearl, oczywiście obramowane w różową ramkę i nad nimi korona ;u;. Obok stoi też przepiękny różowy fotel dla Pearl z logiem Banks <3, a obok niego siedzi jamniczek <3. Na dodatek, przed fotelem wisi wielka plazma a na niej leci biografia Banks <3. Obok stoi również wieża stereo, na której są wszystkie piosenki Banks <3. A w dodatku obok przymierzalnia a tam wszystkie stroje Banks + wszystkie najpiękniejsze kreacje. <3 'Vince: '''Jak tutaj...Pearlowo <3. ''Spojrzał na jej zdjęcia. 'Vince: '''Bardzo... '''Drake: '''Ej, tylko mi się tutaj nie rozmazuj! >:( ''Wziął go za rękę i zaprowadził do ostatniego pomieszczenia, do którego prowadzą już inne drzwi. Wchodzą do środka a tam.....RURA DO TAŃCZENIA! Wygląda na to że to pokój specjalnie dla JoJo <3, w sumie nawet jest napisane po kolei na 4 rurach: J O J O. No cóż. Przed rurami oczywiście krzesełka dla panów, lub pań jak kto woli. <3 W tle leci muzyka klubowa, a wszędzie wokół wiszą banany ;u;. A na dodatek w tym pomieszczeniu było jakże wiele zdjęć osób z Akademika, czyżby ofiary JoJo? 'Vince: '''Dooobra. Teraz to żeś pojechał. XD ''Drake zaśmiał się. 'Drake: '''No wiesz, skoro robię coś dla prowadzącej, to i zrobię też coś dla niej. ^^ ''Wyszli z pomieszczenia. 'Drake: '''Dzięki, nie musiałem przynajmniej gadać sam do siebie. '''Vince: '''Spoko. ''Powiedział to odchodząc gdzieś. Tymczasem Iris znowu nic nie robiła, a Keiry nigdzie nie było. 'Drake: '''Mam zostać z tobą sam na sam? Nigdy! ''Pobiegł szukać Keiry. Pojawia się w końcu Pearl. Zabiera ze sobą jamniczka i ubiera się w szaty Banks. <3 '''Pearl: Soł, goddess. <3 Coś jeszcze? <3 Koniec? Ehh.. No to wracamy na ziemię. <3 No i Pearl wraz ze swoją świtą poszła gdzieś tam. <3 JoJo pojawiła się tu chwilę później. xD JoJo: Jeej, to mój raj na ziemi. <3 Chyba. JoJo zaczęła tańczyć. Plac główny Pearl siedzi na wielkim tronie przed uczestnikami, w dalszym ciągu w szatach Banks i z jamniczkiem na kolankach. Pearl: Heh, brakuje tylko korony. ^^ Ktoś rzuca w nią koroną, robiąc przy okazji wielkiego guza. <3 Pearl: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WY CH*JE! BOLI! Jamniczek zaczął lizać uderzenie. Pearl uspokoiła się. Pearl: Eh, lepiej... Dzięki. <3 Spojrzała na uczestników. Pearl: Cóż, poradziliście sobie naprawdę dobrze. <3 Oczywiście nie wiem skąd wzięliście połowę tych rekwizytów, szczególnie tego jamnika. xDDD Śmiech. Pearl: No, ale. <3 Zacznijmy od świty Celci. Po pierwsze, Kejti Pyrka, której nienawidzę. <333 Mimo wszystko ładnie odczytałyście wyzwanie i doskonale pracowałyście jako zespół. Doceniam. :3 Spojrzała na Helen i Toma. Przez bolące oko nie mogła odnaleźć w zasięgu wzroku Annie. Pearl: Helen, salka horrorowa wyszła zdecydowanie najlepiej, spośród wszystkich pokoi, ze wszystkich grup. <3 Zdecydowanie pasuje ci taki klimat i idealnie potrafisz go przekazać. Annie i Tom. U was było kolorowo. <3 Mimo wszystko poradziliście sobie gorzej od Helen, ale ważne, że każdy z was włożył serce w to wyzwanie. <3 No i pamiętaliście o poprzednich sezonach, miło. :) No i ostatnia grupa, Drake, Keira i Iris. Pearl: Cóż, u was było pełno doskonałych rekwizytów. <3 Drake, twoje pomysły był genialne, jednak najwyraźniej zapomnieliście o jednej bardzo istotnej rzeczy z Keirą. O salce rodem z horrorów. Ostatecznie ratowaliście się świetnymi zdjęciami z Banks, jamnikami i wszystkim innym. <3 Ale niestety... Dzisiaj to wy poradziliście sobie najgorzej. Załamany Drake tupnął nogą. Pearl: To nie koniec. Helen, Tom, Annie. Dzisiaj okazaliście się najlepsi. Brawo. <3 W nagrodę to wy zdecydujecie, kto odpadnie, a także udacie się na szybką przejażdżkę ze mną do Paryża na mały szoping. <3 Celcia, Nina, Ebony. Wy nie dostajecie nic, ale przynajmniej możecie czuć się bezpieczne na ceremonii. Tyle. <3 Helen, Tom, Annie zdecydujcie, kto spośród trójki Drake, Iris, Keira ma opuścić program. <3 Radzę dobrze przemyśleć wasze głosy, gdyż zbliżamy się do finału. <3 I poszła. Ceremonia Pearl stoi przed zagrożoną trójką, są to: Drake, Iris, Keira, no niemożliwe, prawda? <3 Cała reszta stała już ze swoim symbolem przetrwania, w którym dzisiaj są purpurowe jamniki. <3 Pearl: Cóż... czy wcześniej wspomniana trójka chce coś powiedzieć, w tej chwili? Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. ^^ Drake: Może ja? Chcę użyć mojej nagrody. Wyjmuje statuetkę Pearl. Pearl: Ooo, czyżbyś znalazł to w naszym domku ekipy? Sprytne. ^^ Vince, sprawdź czy to przypadkiem nie podróbka. <3 Vince ogląda, ogląda... Vince: Cóż, prawdziwa. Pearl: No, dobrze. <3 Łap w takim razie jamniczka, którego sam mi podarowałeś. <3 Rzuciła mu jednak tylko tego purpurowego. ;u; Pearl: Emm.. No i mamy problem. Macie tyle samo głosów, bo Annie raczej nie ma ochoty na głosowanie... Co tu zrobić.. Milczenie. Po chwili odzywa się Vince. Vince: Eh, co prawda moje serce już za chwilę pęknie doszczętnie, kiedy to powiem, ale proponuję wyeliminować Iris, zwłaszcza, że w ostatnim wyzwaniu nic nie robiła, prawda, Drake? Drake: Prawda. Pearl: No to mamy jasność. Iris, dzisiaj to ty jesteś wielkim luzerem, który opuści nasz program. <3 Odjedziesz na jamniku na alei wstydu i zasiądziesz w lorzy przegranych. <3 Iris bez słowa wskoczyła na big jamniku i odjechała na nim. <3 Pearl: To wszystko na dziś. Kolejny, mrożący krew w żyłach odcinek. Co wydarzy się jutro? Czy zdążę wrócisz od kosmetyczki, żeby poprowadzić wyzwanie Z TYM?! Pokazała na guza, który stale się powiększał. Pearl: Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nowicujesze vs Weterani. <3 Koniec. <3 Bonus Iris jechała na Jamniczku dalej. Iris: Yay! Jamniczek! <3 Zaczęła go dotykac w czułe miejsca. Iris: Samica... Wrr! <3 Iris kochać! Zatrzymała się na uboczu i dorwała Jamnika.